<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sibling Rivalry by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109952">Sibling Rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fist Fights, Light Angst, M/M, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Remus get into a fight (no surprise), that turns physical after some bickering.</p>
<p>Patton and Virgil, not wanting either of them to get any more hurt, run and dive into the fight to break them up.</p>
<p>It's around here, that the physical fight grows more heartening and playful...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sibling Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been mostly peaceful. Virgil and Patton could be seen on the couch. They were covered in blankets and watching movies together in the living room. Logan was hanging out in his room doing who knows what, while Deceit could be seen eating Jelly Beans and playing Cards Against Humanity by himself in the kitchen.</p>
<p>However, their peacefulness would soon be interrupted...Because before everyone could truly process the peace and quiet, a pair of twins could be heard shouting profanities at each other as they chased each other.</p>
<p>"YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!" Roman shouted as he chased the man in front of him.</p>
<p>"Come ON, Brother? When am I NOT a cheater?" Remus yelled over his shoulder as he ran.</p>
<p>"You could at least TRY to play by the rules!" Roman argued.</p>
<p>"But listen to this:" Remus suggested, slowing down to a stop to explain things. "I was playing by the rules. There is no rule against throwing pillows at your opponents."</p>
<p>Roman growled in fury. "YES! THERE IS! SOCIETY CREATED THAT RULE DECADES AGO!" Roman shouted back.</p>
<p>"Well, I wasn't told about that rule." Remus defended, attempting to act like an innocent toddler.</p>
<p>Everyone practically groaned. "There goes our quiet afternoon..." Virgil muttered.</p>
<p>Roman looked over to Virgil and Patton. "Sorry about the...interruption. We were playing Forza Horizon 4, and SOMEONE shoved a pillow into my face!" Roman apologized and explained.</p>
<p>"Oh...ya, he does that all the time." Virgil replied, remembering the countless times he's gotten pillows to the face while gaming.</p>
<p>"Why are you surprised that Remus is cheating? You know he's capable of it." Patton asked.</p>
<p>"I'm just tired of him cheating all the time. It's never ending!" Roman argued.</p>
<p>"Well, if you're tired of Remus's cheating, then stop playing video games with him." Virgil suggested.</p>
<p>Remus's smug smirk slowly turned into a surprised expression. "Wait, what?" Remus reacted, looking at Virgil.</p>
<p>"B-but...look at that face!" Roman argued, pointing at Remus. Remus tilted his head, confused. "How could you say no to that ugly face?" Roman argued.</p>
<p>Virgil's eyebrows raised in pure surprise. Even as they argue, Roman still cares about his brother.</p>
<p>"You-...So, you want to play games with him. Is that what I'm getting from this?" Patton clarified.</p>
<p>"Yes. I wanna play games with him. But, I don't want him to cheat." Roman explained.</p>
<p>"Well...try asking him." Patton offered.</p>
<p>Roman sighed, and turned to his brother. "Remus...can you please play video games with me fairly?" Roman asked him.</p>
<p>Remus looked back at Roman with a serious face. "...How fairly?" Remus asked.</p>
<p>"100% fairly. No distractions, no hacking, no advancements." Roman explained.</p>
<p>Remus's face fell into a disappointed frown, before an idea came to his head. "How about 30% fair. No advancements. But distractions and hacking against your opponent is allowed." Remus muttered.</p>
<p>Roman growled in anger. "NOOO!" Roman yelled, acting like a child.</p>
<p>"Really?! But Roman, I said no advancements!" Remus argued, unable to understand why Roman wasn't happy.</p>
<p>"But distractions and hacking are ALLOWED?! There is NO WAY I'm playing such a game!" Roman yelled back.</p>
<p>Virgil rubbed the bridge of his nose, before pulling out a coin.</p>
<p>"Boys, how about this:" Virgil called, waiting for their attention on him before continuing. "Heads up will be unfair play, and tails up will be fair play. Got it?" Virgil suggested.</p>
<p>Roman and Remus nodded in agreement, believing the 50/50 chance system would help them out. Virgil flipped the coin once; bad flip. He flipped it a second time: a really good flip! Just for good measure, Virgil flipped the coin one last time. Virgil caught the coin, and flipped it over on the back of his left hand: tails.</p>
<p>Tails up = fair play.</p>
<p>"Tails." Virgil told them.</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Remus shouted.</p>
<p>"HA! IN YOUR FACE! FAIR PLAY IS BEST PLAY!" Roman cheered, feeling amazing and prideful for winning a game of chance.</p>
<p>Remus let out a low growl. In a fit of rage, Remus pushed Roman onto the ground. Roman fell onto his back with a thud.</p>
<p>"Hey! What the hell man!" Roman protested.</p>
<p>"We get it, you won! Doesn't mean you need to be a b**** about it." Remus argued.</p>
<p>"Oh, quit being a sore loser. Oh no! Luck wasn't on my side! Poor me!" Roman said in a sarcastic voice. Remus rolled his eyes and started walking away. "And let me guess: You're gonna walk into your room and read those stupid magazines until you feel better!" Roman guessed.</p>
<p>Remus froze into place. Did he just-...Did he just bring his magazines into this fight?! With Patton watching?!</p>
<p>"Am I right?" Roman asked, crossing his arms and leaning on his hip.</p>
<p>Remus huffed as anger started to REALLY take him over. And, Remus let it. Remus turned himself around towards his so-called 'brother', and started screaming and sprinting towards him. Roman's face turned from confidence into fear in a matter of seconds, before being tackled to the ground by his heavy twin. Before Roman could process anything, his face was being punched into by Remus's tightened fists.</p>
<p>Patton gasped and covered his eyes at first. He couldn't look!</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA, WHOA!" Virgil reacted as his body grew overwhelmed with shock. He's seen Remus and Roman fight before, so that wasn't new. But Virgil had never seen Remus this angry before!</p>
<p>"REMUS! STOP IT!" Patton shouted, finally uncovering his eyes. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>"He won't. Unless we physically intervene, Remus will keep on going until he's exhausted." Virgil warned Patton.</p>
<p>"You get Remus, I'll get Roman." Patton offered.</p>
<p>"Okay. Good idea." Virgil agreed before jumping in. Virgil reached for Remus's hands and grabbed them once they swung back. Once Remus's wrists were secure in his hands, Virgil wrapped his arms across each other and under his armpits. This was a self-defense move that teachers are allowed to do when children are being physical. Though the child in the hold should be a lot smaller than the person holding, Virgil ignored that rule. This was his friend. They had made a promise years ago, that Virgil was allowed to stop Remus in moments like this. Right then, was a good example.</p>
<p>While Virgil was holding onto Remus, Patton had pulled Roman aside and leaned him against the wall. Roman had a couple red spots on his head, but that was nothing compared to the blood dripping out of his nose. Patton grabbed a box of Kleenex and a cup of water from the tap, to dab it off.</p>
<p>"Remus, calm down." Virgil ordered as he held onto the aggressive man. Remus's fighting was beginning to die down, but still remained strong. He must've felt an intense need to increase Roman's injuries. To be honest, Virgil wanted to as well. Roman had no business mentioning something like that out loud. Sure, it was somewhat okay because Virgil was already aware of the magazines he reads. But with Patton around...Who knows how Remus was feeling? Now, as Virgil's arms grew tired, he decided to start reaching for desperate measures...</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Patton asked. Roman nodded his head, and looked at Remus. "Don't worry, Roman. Remus is okay. He's with Virgil. He's still fighting, but he's safe. Now, I want you to look up, and breath out of your mouth." Patton reassured. Roman followed what he said, and tipped his head back. Patton plugged his nose to trap the blood and let it clot.</p>
<p>As the two light sides worked on looking after Roman's bloody nose, a sudden bout of laughter had taken over the room. It was surprisingly bubbly, and a little more high-pitched than usual. Patton jolted from the sudden unfamiliar sound, and looked towards the source of the sound. Roman didn't need to do that, though, because Roman had immediately recognized whose laughter it was: It was Remus's!</p>
<p>Patton's eyes lit up as he watched the scene unfolding in front of them; Virgil was digging his thumbs into Remus's hips, and Remus was squirming and laughing in response!</p>
<p>"Is...is he okay?" Patton asked, nervous to approach a man with violent tendencies.</p>
<p>Virgil smirked. "I don't know. Hey Remus! Are you okay?" Virgil asked, raising his voice slightly, so his voice could be heard above Remus's laughter.</p>
<p>"STAHAHAHAP TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHE!" Remus shouted in response.</p>
<p>Virgil raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna take that as a 'yes, please join in'." Virgil clarified for the father figure. And, Patton happily joined him!</p>
<p>"What are some good spots to get?" Patton asked, unsure of where to start.</p>
<p>"Okay, let me think...His feet are ticklish, but they stink to high heaven. So, unless you want the room to smell like rotting corpse for the next week, DON'T GO THERE." Virgil warned him.</p>
<p>Patton giggled at Virgil's reply. One part of him thought Virgil was over exaggerating, but the other parts of him thought; 'this is Remus we're talking about...' It would be no surprise if he wasn't...</p>
<p>"His armpits are also ticklish, but again: stinky. So, go for the back of his knees." Virgil suggested.</p>
<p>"NOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEASE NOHOHOHOHO!" Remus begged. Unfortunately, Remus's begs didn't stop Patton from diving for his knees, and scratching his fingers on the back of his knees.</p>
<p>Remus let out a squeal, before falling into a fit of cackles. "Awww! Your laugh is so cute!" Patton complimented.</p>
<p>Remus interrupted his laughter with a squeak. "NOHOHOHO IHIHIHIT'S NAHAHAHAHAT!" Remus argued through his laughter.</p>
<p>"Believe it or not, I agree with Patton on this one. Your laugh has always been cute, and clearly, it hasn't changed..." Virgil added before leaning into Remus's ear. "Not...one...bit..." Virgil whispered in his ear. Suddenly, Virgil fluttered his fingers behind Remus's ears.</p>
<p>Remus threw his head back. "WAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHI'M TOHOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remus shouted through his hysterical laughter.</p>
<p>Virgil smiled. "Oh, you're too ticklish? Well, stop being ticklish then! Stop being ticklish, and aaalll your problems will be answered." Virgil replied.</p>
<p>Remus growled in reaction. "IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Remus shot back.</p>
<p>"Oh, what's that? You can't stop being ticklish? well, then I guess you're stuck here for a while." Virgil teased with a wink.</p>
<p>Remus's eyes widened in pure horror. How long was Remus gonna be laughing for?! The truth was, Remus liked laughing...on his own! He liked allowing himself to laugh, and wasn't a fan of forcing laughter out of him like a deflating balloon. Tickling was a complicated thing...It forced the man to laugh, but-...</p>
<p>It actually felt good??? It was a feeling Remus couldn't explain...</p>
<p>"...Hey Patton? Do you notice Remus trying to run away at all?" Virgil asked, noticing something about the man.</p>
<p>"Uh...no, actually! He's not running away at all! He's not even trying to get away!" Patton observed.</p>
<p>Virgil placed a curled finger on his chin. "I think...Remus likes it." Virgil theorized out loud, with a wide smirk developing at the end.</p>
<p>Patton gasped, as if he had just found a bed of puppies in front of him. "No way...REALLY?!" Patton squealed. "OHMYGOSHTHISISSOCUTE! AAAAAAAHH!" Patton shouted, repetitively clapping his hands as his whole body brightened up excitedly.</p>
<p>"Wait...Is that what that is? I-I feel...warm? Like, not in a horny sense! I would've told you earlier if I was horny..." Remus attempted to explain.</p>
<p>"Do you feel...calm? Giddy? Overwhelmed with emotions to name one?" Virgil asked, attempting to help the man go through the feelings Virgil felt before him.</p>
<p>"Yes, but...I..." Remus attempted to explain, slowly losing focus and falling into space.</p>
<p>"How about a hug?" Patton asked. Remus looked up, and saw Patton stretching his arms out. "Dad hugs are always available!" Patton offered. Though a little hesitant, Remus allowed himself to hug him.</p>
<p>Patton wrapped his arms around Remus, and squeezed a bit. Remus gasped at the sudden snug feeling, but smiled. "Harder!" Remus ordered in a giddy way.</p>
<p>Patton's eyes widened. "Really?" Patton clarified. Remus nodded his head, showing off his lopsided teeth as he grinned excitedly. "Okay. Come here you!" Patton ordered, pulling Remus into another hug, and squeezing harder. Remus could feel every ounce of breath being pushed out of his lungs! And all his breath came out in leftover giggles! Patton, who rather enjoyed the sound of Remus's laughter, allowed Remus to breath; Patton squeezed Remus harder and started growling playfully as he squeezed. Remus's giggling grew more loud and free! This made the experience all the more worth it!</p>
<p>To add to the adorable scene, Remus began scribbling his nails on Patton's sides, to hear his reaction. Patton bursted into giggles in response, and allowed a toothy smile to show up on his face. Remus tested out other spots as well. Spider-fingers on Patton's ribs made laughter ring throughout the room, and wiggly fingers on Patton's belly made squeaky giggles pop out!</p>
<p>"Awww! Your laugh is so pretty!" Remus admitted.</p>
<p>"I agree." Virgil admitted as well. Virgil knelt down beside Patton's free side, and wiggled his fingers under Patton's armpits. </p>
<p>Patton's arms clamped down on Virgil's arms, trapping them there to, ironically, continue tickling him. "aaAAAAAH! VIRGIL WAHAHAHAIT! EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHE AHAHARMPIHIHIHIHITS!" Patton pleaded as he began wiggling. </p>
<p>"But Patton! it's a good spot to go for. Wouldn't you agree, Remus?" Virgil reacted. </p>
<p>"I agree!" Remus replied with a smile. Patton's body continued wiggling and kicking as the tickle attack continued. His jacket had untied itself and laid on the ground under the father. Meanwhile, his hair was growing fairly messy the more that he squirmed. </p>
<p>"PLEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHI CAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE MUHUHUCH MOHOHOHORE!" Patton begged. </p>
<p>"Would you like lighter tickles instead?" Virgil asked. </p>
<p>"YEHEHEHES PLEHEHEHEASE!" Patton replied eagerly. </p>
<p>Virgil nodded in understanding and stopped his fingers. When Patton's arms loosened, Virgil removed his hands from his armpits and lightly began tracing a single finger on Patton's belly. </p>
<p>"You know who could use an apology and some peaceful tickles right now? Roman." Virgil hinted, giving Remus a wink as a go-ahead signal. </p>
<p>Remus smiled before getting up and heading over to the couch, where Roman was sitting and watching. </p>
<p>"Hi Roman." Remus said. </p>
<p>"Hi." Roman replied. </p>
<p>"How's your nose?" Remus asked. </p>
<p>Roman gave his brother a crooked smile. "It stopped bleeding, which is good." Roman replied. </p>
<p>Remus nodded, and scratched his arm. "Yeah...I'm sorry about that." Remus told him, feeling genuinely guilty. </p>
<p>"Remus, wai-" </p>
<p>"No, I need to apologize. I shouldn't have punched you. Hell, I shouldn't have pushed you in the first place. I should've accepted the loss and moved on." Remus ended his apology. </p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize for anything. I deserve every bruise and every drop of blood on my face." Roman reacted. "I'm sorry for mentioning the magazines in our argument. It was incredibly rude of me. I should've just kept my mouth shut." Roman told him. </p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. "Jesus, you're starting to sound like Anne of Green Gables!" Remus joked. </p>
<p>'Oh, Mrs. Lynde, I am so extremely sorry! I could never express all my sorrow, no, not if I used up a whole dictionary. You must just imagine it. I behaved terribly to you—and I’ve disgraced the dear friends, Matthew and Marilla, who have let me stay at Green Gables although I’m not a boy. I’m a dreadfully wicked and ungrateful girl, and I deserve to be punished and cast out by respectable people forever!" Roman joked dramatically. </p>
<p>"It was very wicked of me to fly into a temper because you told me the truth. It WAS the truth; every word you said was true. My hair is red and I’m freckled and skinny and ugly." Remus acted dramatically. Then, Remus whispered the next dialogue with his hand covering part of his mouth: "What I said to you was true, too, but I shouldn’t have said it." Remus recited in a semi-monotone voice. Roman giggled at the sudden change of voice expression. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Roman continued with his dramatic voice, and uttered the last point of dialogue: "Oh, Mrs. Lynde, please, please, forgive me! If you refuse it will be a lifelong sorrow on a poor little orphan girl, would you, even if she had a dreadful temper? Oh, I am sure you wouldn’t. Please say you forgive me, Mrs. Lynde." Roman begged dramatically. </p>
<p>Remus sighed and shook his head as he smiled. "I forgive you." </p>
<p>"YAY!" Roman cheered excitedly, pulling Remus into a hug. Remus gladly accepted the hug, and also took it as a great opportunity to tickle him! Remus wrapped his hands around his waist, and sneakily started squeezing his sides. </p>
<p>"HA! Hahahahahaha! Ahahare thehehese the peheheheace tihihickles?" Roman asked. </p>
<p>"Ohoho, yes they are." Remus replied as his fingers started digging and wiggling into Roman's sides. </p>
<p>"NAAAHAHAHAHAHA! COME OHOHOHOHOHON!" Roman bursted out. </p>
<p>"What? Is it too much?" Remus asked. </p>
<p>"NOHOHOHO, BUHUHUHUT..." Roman replied. </p>
<p>"Well, then why are you complaining?" Remus reacted. next up, was his belly. Remus gently placed his fingernails onto Roman's soft belly, and began softly dragging all 10 fingernails up and down his tummy. Roman bursted into a mix of nervous giggles, and giddy giggles. He loved it, but he knew things were gonna get a lot worse. </p>
<p>"Whahahahat ahahahare yohohohou gohohonna dohohoho?" Roman asked through his never ending giggle fit. </p>
<p>"Don't worry brother. I'm gonna keep it light. Can I borrow your sword?" Remus reassured. </p>
<p>Roman looked at Remus, who was holding his hand out. "Whyhy?" Roman asked. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna turn it into something. But, it's gonna be a surprise." Remus explained as spoil-free as possible. Roman reluctantly unclipped his belt, and handed Remus the sword. Remus stopped both hands and used them to pull the sword out of its cover. </p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa whoa! Remus, what are you doing with that?!" Virgil asked, raising his voice in an anxious tone. </p>
<p>"It's okay!" Remus reassured him. Remus proved this by using his magic to make the sword smaller in size. Then, Remus placed his right hand on the blade and dragged it across the blade, turning it into a green feather blade. "See?" Remus observed. </p>
<p>"Ohoho bohohohoy...Ihihi cahahahahan't lohohohohook..." Roman said through his nervous giggles as he covered up his eyes. Remus let an evil little smirk take over his face while he lifted up the costume to expose his belly. As his belly was exposed to the air, Roman's giggles became more giddy and frantic. It didn't take long for the feather to start slowly bringing itself down towards Roman's exposed belly. </p>
<p>"Any last words?" Remus asked, pausing to hear his response. </p>
<p>Roman looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. "Juhuhuhust DOHOHO IHIHIT!" Roman begged desperately. </p>
<p>Remus's eyebrows raised. He didn't expect THAT kind of response. "Very well then!" Remus replied happily. He placed the feather right onto Roman's belly button, and swirled in and around the deep button. </p>
<p>"Gahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! EEE! Ihihihihit tihihihihihickles sohohoho bahahahahad!" Roman giggled manically. </p>
<p>"Really? Your laugh would tell me otherwise!" Remus teased. Though the laughter that left Roman's lungs wasn't unbearable for Roman, the tickly feeling of the feather against his belly was SUPER UNBEARABLE! </p>
<p>Roman kept on giggling like that for around half an hour. In that time, Remus tried fluttering the feather on all kinds of spots: the abdomen, the neck (that was the WORST!), the armpits, the ribs, the feet (THAT WAS REALLY BAD AS WELL!), and even the hidden spot behind Roman's knees! All of the spots seemed to create endless giggles to fill the entire room with. </p>
<p>Soon, Virgil's laughter filled the room as well! After all, he couldn't play the ler for everyone, without getting bombarded by revengeful lees...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy...It's not easy, coming up with these, and getting them out within a few days. I'm attempting to juggle drama, English, and Fan-fiction writing at the same time. I may have to lessen my writing a bit, or take longer than a couple days to make them. So, bear with me. I'll figure something out, and give everyone updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>